


Just A Little Touch

by nhixxie



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec gets stage fright, Blow Jobs, Casting Couch, Hand Jobs, It's a meet cute but in a porn studio, Kinktober 2020, M/M, They're my kinky babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhixxie/pseuds/nhixxie
Summary: It’s just Alec, Magnus, a couch, and a camera.Magnus is peering into his viewfinder, focused on his work.Alec coughs awkwardly. “I’m ready.”Magnus looks up, gazing appreciatively as his eyes skate over the open robe that hangs over Alec’s shoulders.And I don’t touch you, Alec. Whatsoever.That was the last bit of Magnus’ terms. And as Alec watches Magnus’ hands gracefully maneuver delicate camera parts, he boldly admits,what a waste.“Perfect,” Magnus says, “So am I.”Alec and Magnus meets in a casting couch session.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946812
Comments: 43
Kudos: 210





	Just A Little Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Two days late but here it is! This is in response for day 8 of the Kinktober 2020, which is casting couch. And as you know by now I can't do straight up filth, so here's some porn with a wee bit of feelings. 
> 
> I'm @nhixxie on Twitter and I follow #nhixxiefic for livetweets!  
> Enjoy!

Alec sighs, tapping a finger against the business card in his hand. He stands in front of a brownstone building at the heart of Brooklyn.

The place is inconspicuous for what potentially goes on behind its walls. It looks more like an Americano-sipping, beanie-wearing hipster’s haven than Magnus Bane’s porn studio. Alec isn’t embarrassed to admit he expected a sign above the door, or maybe one of those inflatable tube figures dancing around but with a fully erect dick.

Alec snorts, but schools himself shortly after. Not the time to be giggling about erect dicks, especially if his will be in full display in front of a complete stranger soon enough.

 _How the hell did I get here_ , Alec wonders to himself despite knowing the answer. Between a minimum-wage part-time job, student loans, and a car battery that needs replacing, the reasons are pretty clear. An abundance of desperation swirled with just the right amount of self-confidence leads to some very creative solutions.

Alec huffs a steadying exhale before finally stepping up to the door. He rings the doorbell.

It takes a while before the wooden door swings open, revealing the face of the person Alec is going to have to be comfortable with as soon as humanly possible. Though with the way Magnus Bane is smiling at him, not just with his mouth but with his crescent moon eyes too, the process is already becoming slightly easier.

“Hey,” Alec unwittingly breathes out, already nervous.

“Alexander,” Magnus greets, “I’m glad you made it. Come on in.”

With another quieter exhale, Alec steps into Magnus’ building. The interior is as unassuming as its exterior; all art-lined walls and homey furniture as they both walk through the hall. Magnus leads them both up a flight of stairs.

“How are you feeling?” Magnus asks kindly.

Alec blinks down at Magnus, who looks back up at him with genuine interest. Alec doesn’t know why he’s surprised. Alec supposes he half-expected to be thrown into a casting couch the moment he stepped through the door with no preamble.

“I’m okay,” Alec answers, fingers fidgeting in his pockets.

“Hope you found the place okay.”

“The construction a block away threw me off a bit, but I figured it out,” Alec says, eyes flickering over his surroundings, “Where’s everybody?”

They both turn a corner once they get to the top of the staircase.

“With test runs like these, I try to keep staff at the minimum. Especially if I’m working with fresh actors,” Magnus explains, before quipping cheekily, “Clary’s making coffee in the kitchen if you really want a headcount of the place.”

Alec chuckles nervously. “I’m good.”

They stop in the middle of the hallway, Magnus opening the door to a simple bathroom. His hand doesn’t leave the doorknob, his fingers slipping off the brass surface minutely. He turns to Alec, curious.

“I know we talked a bit over text,” Magnus says, “But I don’t think I asked. What made you decide to give this a try?”

Alec presses his lips together, mulling the thought of giving Magnus a better story than _I need the money_. He decides to come clean instead, shrugging in what he hopes is a nonchalant way. “You said you pay fairly.”

“That we do,” Magnus laughs.

“And you said ‘I promise our films are tasteful,” Alec says, “Was a bit suspicious of that claim, to be honest.”

“But you’re here,” Magnus notes, amused.

“Well,” Alec answers, “Dire times. And I do my research.”

“And what did you find?”

Alec finds Magnus looking up at him expectantly, an honest curiosity in his eyes, with just the barest hint of vulnerability. It’s like Magnus is waiting for Alec to critique his body of work. If the way Magnus shoots his videos isn’t enough to fully prove Alec’s assumption, this barely hidden state of delicacy does. Magnus is a full-fledged filmmaker making porn for a living. Probably went to a fancy film school for it, Alec thinks.

“It’s quite cinematic,” Alec finally admits, “Pretty stuff.”

The answer doesn’t fully satisfy Magnus, but it eases the stiff line of anticipation that was his shoulders.

“I’m glad you think so,” Magnus says with a small smile. He finally lets go of the doorknob, stepping aside. “Take as much time as you need. I’ll be setting up equipment in the studio. When you’re ready, it’s the door at the end of the hall.”

Alec feels the weight of the moment starting to form, and it sits on his chest. He nods.

“I’ll be out in ten minutes.”

Alec closes the bathroom door behind him.

He looks around for a moment, humming and hawing before he decides to get back on track. He peels off his jacket and stuffs his beanie into one of the pockets, hanging it on the hook behind the door. He takes off his white shirt and denim pants next, folding both in neat squares. He decides to keep his boxer briefs on just for the sake of it.

Alec stares at his reflection in the mirror.

 _Decent_ , he thinks to himself. Alec knows he’s not the most buff guy out there, but he’s athletic. Playing soccer since high school has given him some definition and has developed his muscles to a degree. The once uncontrollable curling of hair all over his body is now a mere smattering after a light foray with some clippers. He, admittedly, has a nice face on him. His five o’clock shadow shades his chin, and it looks good. And he’s tall too, so he’s got that going for him.

Alec realizes how self-absorbed he sounds and shudders, groaning inwardly. He rubs his palms over his face, scrubbing away the narcissism.

“It’s just porn, for god sakes,” Alec tells his mirror image, “You just do the same things you do at home but in front of the camera. You don’t even have to fuck anybody but yourself.”

During their correspondence over text, Magnus was very adamant in telling Alec what he should expect of this first meeting.

 _It will just be a test run_ , the text read, and now could imagine Magnus’ deep timbre saying the words with reassuring steadiness, _you do only what you want to do, take it only as far as you want to go. You stop if you want to stop. You don’t have to elaborate on why._

Magnus, Alec admits, is a soothing presence. Alec knows that not all casting couches operate like this, and a very little number of porn directors give their actors the freedom to simply abandon ship if they feel unsafe. Magnus feels reassuring.

It makes Alec stand a little straighter. He takes the white robe hanging from the hook on the door, assuming it’s his to wear and gathers his clothes within his arms. He leaves the bathroom, making his way to the end of the hall where a door is left ajar.

The actual studio space is an expanse of wooden floorboards and tall windows. There’s a simple office set up at one corner of the studio and stacks of filming gear arranged neatly in another. The afternoon sun filters through the glass, warm and temperate, draping the singular furniture in the room with soft shadows. Aside from the brick wall that backdrops the old leather couch, there’s nothing else and nobody else in Magnus’ set. No lights, no boom, no fancy rig.

It’s just Alec, Magnus, a couch, and a camera.

Magnus is peering into his viewfinder, focused on his work.

Alec coughs awkwardly. “I’m ready.”

Magnus looks up, gazing appreciatively as his eyes skate over the open robe that hangs over Alec’s shoulders.

 _And I don’t touch you, Alec. Whatsoever._ That was the last bit of Magnus’ terms. And as Alec watches Magnus’ hands gracefully maneuver delicate camera parts, he boldly admits, _what a waste_.

“Perfect,” Magnus says, “So am I.”

“Alec—”

Alec doesn’t listen. Instead, he angrily stuffs his flaccid cock back into his boxers, wraps his white robe back around himself, and forcefully knots the ties. His face is beet-red, and any warmer he could probably heat Magnus’ entire studio space. He gets to his feet.

Magnus moves from behind the camera.

“I’m sorry,” Alec mutters, eyes averted under a furrowed brow, “It’s just—it just _won’t_ , and it’s just humiliating now. I’m obviously not cut out for this— _Christ_ why did I think I can do this?!”

“Alec,” Magnus says again, and again, Alec doesn’t heed.

Alec grits out, a hand passing over his face in frustration, “I’m wasting your time. Sorry. _Fuck_ —”

“ _Alec_ ,” Magnus nearly shouts, and finally, Alec gives Magnus his attention.

Magnus presses his hands over Alec’s shoulders. “It’s. _Fine_.”

It’s not fine, it really isn’t, Alec thinks. When Magnus sat Alec down onto the couch, he most likely didn’t think Alec would clumsily shift his limbs all over in an attempt to get comfortable. When Magnus opened the window to let the sheer curtains flutter soft shadows across the set, he most probably didn’t expect Alec to jump at every sound that filtered from the street below. And when Magnus retreated behind his camera, he most definitely didn’t expect fifteen minutes of furious jacking off which all culminated to a whole lot of nothing.

Alec desperately searches Magnus’ eyes for any hint of condescension, finding none. He groans long and hard, dumping himself back onto the couch. He buries his face into his hands.

“God this is _so embarrassing_!”

Magnus gives Alec’s shoulder a sympathetic pat. Alec could hear the way Magnus is trying to suppress a chuckle, and he would glare at him if he wasn’t so scared to show his damn face. Not only won’t his dick get hard, but now the hot guy who just watched him have transient erectile dysfunction is also trying not to laugh at him. Alec feels like surrendering his spirit to the sky.

The couch dips beside Alec and Magnus settles on a seat beside him.

“Alec, it’s okay,” Magnus presses.

“Stop saying that,” Alec says frustratedly, “It’s not helping.”

“What did you think was going to happen?” Magnus genuinely asks, laughing, “You’ve never done porn, and you have no camming experience.”

“I thought I could at least jerk myself off with no issues,” Alec mumbles, voice muffled against his hands, “Apparently that’s too much to ask.”

Magnus raises a brow. “I know actors who have gone to actual porn boot camp to learn how to get erect in front of a camera.”

Alec finally looks at Magnus again. He repeats incredulously, “ _Porn boot camp?_ ”

Magnus laughs, and it’s music to Alec’s ears. “Yes. Just because you can fuck under the sheets with the lights off doesn’t mean you can do porn. It’s serious business.”

Alec sighs softly, a hand passing over his face. “I didn’t think of it that way,” he admits.

“I don’t think you thought about it at all,” Magnus offers kindly. Alec knows the words should sting, but when Magnus says it, it’s oddly soothing.

“I did though,” Alec says pointedly as he leans back onto the couch. He relaxes into the conversation easier than expected. “Maybe not long enough, but I did think about it. I was thinking about it even before you gave me your business card that one night.”

It was a week ago that Alec sort of met Magnus. A lazy night at the pub with Izzy and Jace turned mildly interesting when the same business card Alec presently keeps in his jacket pocket was dropped onto the bar counter next to Alec’s beer.

Alec barely saw _Magnus Bane, Erotic Film Director / Producer_ on the card before he slapped a hand over it, hiding the words from Izzy and Jace’s curious gaze. Alec looked up to see an arresting smile and kohl-lined eyes. Magnus was already shrugging his jacket on as he spoke as if he’s got somewhere to be.

 _Sorry to be a bother, but you’re stupidly gorgeous_ , Magnus said offhandedly, _I’d love to see you in one of my films._

Presently, Magnus chuckles under his breath like he’s remembering the same memory in his mind.

“Look, I know this business can be anywhere between hard work to downright exploitative,” Alec says, his tone serious, “I’m not stupid. But I saw how your company operated and how you treat your employees. You feel safe, I guess. I figured if I was to do something like this, I would do it with you.”

Magnus smiles softly. “Thank you, Alec. That means a lot.”

“You’re welcome,” Alec answers, his fingers fiddling at the ties of his robe, “Also, your work has persuasive power. It made my decision for me a lot quicker than I expected.”

Magnus appears taken aback by the compliments. He pitches his elbow against the back of the couch. “I thought it’s just pretty stuff?”

“I didn’t say it’s _just_ pretty stuff,” Alec corrects, “I said it’s pretty. And compelling. And somehow very human. You’re quite the filmmaker, Magnus. I’m not entirely sure why you’re making porn.”

Magnus says simply, “Sex deserves beautiful things too.”

Alec’s eyes lose itself on the way the shadows shift slowly across the wooden floorboards, the sunlight disturbed by passing clouds.

“That’s quite the vision,” Alec says, “It’d be nice to be a part of it. Some other way, maybe.”

Alec feels Magnus’ gaze alight onto his face. The spot feels warm and tingly as if his nerves have been attuned to sense Magnus’ attention.

“Close your eyes,” Magnus says.

“Why?” Alec asks, throat suddenly parched. He swipes his tongue over his lower lip, a habit.

“Porn boot camp,” Magnus teases, “Lesson One: how to be comfortable enough with strangers that you pop a boner.”

Alec shakes his head, laughing under his breath. He adjusts himself on the couch so he’s draped lazily over it, his neck cradled by its back. “Sure, why the hell not.”

Alec closes his eyes and lets himself adjust to the darkness. His hearing heightens as he deprives himself of sight. The faint sound of Brooklyn below them swells in his ears, and beside him, Magnus shifts minutely, a leg or a hand, maybe.

“Give me a few deep breaths and focus on them,” Magnus says, gentler this time, If Alec isn’t careful, Magnus will lull him to sleep.

“Think about the way your muscles and bones are rising and falling with every breath.”

Alec inhales, filling his lungs to the brim, and then exhales, letting his ribcage press against his heart. He repeats the exercise a couple of times, his attention focused on the movement of his chest. He feels his body melt into the couch, arms languidly faltering to his sides, palms upturned.

“The room is empty,” Magnus murmurs under his breath, bathed in the dark, “There’s no camera, not today. Just you and me.”

Alec’s next inhale sharpens at the last sentence. A tickle of a shiver flutters down his spine, making him exhale shakily. He hears the curtain billow softly in the breeze. Magnus shifts again beside Alec, and when he speaks, he is closer.

“What pleasures you, Alexander?”

 _Fuck_ , Alec thinks desperately, _that does._

“What writhes you on your bed with your cock in your hands?”

Alec feels heaviness pool in his gut, spreading warmth across his abdomen and down to his groin. He breathlessly shifts his hips, the fabric of his boxers brushing gently against the head of his cock, just enough to coax a shaky exhale from his mouth.

Magnus whispers, even closer than before, “Untie your robe.”

Alec blindly gropes for the knot sitting on his belly and pulling it loose, letting the silk fabric slip from his body. A cool breeze skims over his exposed skin, puckering his nipples into soft buds even without touch. Alec flexes and unflexes his fingers in his lap, straining.

“Can I touch myself?” Alec rasps, and Magnus pauses as if to think.

“Yes.”

Alec sighs in relief, one hand brushing eagerly over a nipple while the other palms languidly over his clothed cock.

“What a pretty picture you make, Alexander,” Magnus says under his breath, their only point of contact Magnus’ breath against Alec’s skin, “Draped over my couch like this, brow furrowed with want. I wonder if your cock is as beautiful as the color of your eyes.”

Alec diffuses the moan that threatens to come out of his mouth into a huff of air instead. His thumb rolls over his nipple again, the sensation trickling down his length that presses against his boxer briefs. He’s already half-hard just by the virtue of Magnus’ words in his ear.

“Fuck,” Alec mutters, fingers skating over his waistband, “Magnus..”

Alec hears another sharp inhale, but it doesn’t come from his own mouth this time. Magnus shifts beside Alec again, his exhale stuttering on its way out, and the mere thought of it makes Alec’s cock throb with every pulsation of his heart in his chest. Alec can’t help it anymore; he slips a spit-slicked hand into his underwear, palming his growing hardness and giving it a soft tug.

“That’s it, Alexander,” Magnus breathes out.

Alec allows himself a vision of Magnus in his mind, one that presses his mouth against the line of his neck, pink tongue undulating against his pulse point, not just hovering over him so painfully close, a sinful temptation. Alec gasps, thumb swiping circles over the crown before it brushes over the slit, spreading precome over the head. He fists his cock and working it up and down in slow strokes, Magnus softly humming beside him, appreciative.

“ _Beautiful_. The way you roll your body as you fuck into your fist, like waves to the shore.. Even the ocean must be envious.”

Magnus speaks the way he makes his films, with poetic gentleness that reaches right into the soul. Alec moans softly, hips thrusting upwards, the leather couch creaking beneath him.

“I wonder what it feels like to touch you.”

It takes everything for Alec to not babble out _yes, please, touch me_. Another image of Magnus alights in his mind, this time kneeling in front of Alec, fingers moving up Alec’s thighs, around his hips, until they cradle his ass. Alec can’t help but buck into the delicious tightness of his grip once again, his fist working his cock faster.

“Do it,” Alec groans, “Touch me.”

ALec waits for Magnus; answer, holding his breath unwittingly. Magnus feels _so close_ , so bereft of distance that it raises the hair on the back of Alec’s neck, but not enough that Magnus relinquishes his touch. Alec could nearly feel the small smile that perches on Magnus' lips as he says,

“ _No._ ”

Alec grits a frustrated groan, head butting back onto the couch, but the singular word thunderclaps right to his weeping cock. It brings Alec even higher up the incline he’s trying to climb.

“Why?” Alec nearly whines, making Magnus chuckle.

“I promised you I won’t.”

“Break it,” Alec demands or begs, he doesn't even know. His body moves easily against the couch, the silk of his robe slippery against the leather as he grinds upward with every pump of his fist over his cock. He wonders what he looks like, what _Magnus_ looks like as he watches Alec debauch himself like this.

“I don’t break my promises, Alexander,” Magnus says, amused.

Alec pants indecently as he feels the feather-like touch of Magnus’ fingers over his cheek, teasing.

“Come for me and maybe I can promise you something new.”

The mere prospect of something more makes Alec moan, one hand working his throbbing cock, the other cradling his tight sac. He thrusts into his fist, back bowing off the couch that creaks and stretches under his undulating body. The Magnus in Alec’s mind grinds against Alec’s leg, kissing Alec open-mouthed and gasping for breath while the real Magnus barely skims the pads of his fingers over his chest. He whispers into Alec’s ear like a warlock proclaiming his enchantments, a steady stream of _that’s it, Alexander, come for me, darling,_ and it’s at the harmless pet name that Alec hits his crest, coming onto his stomach in thin strings of white.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Alec grits as he rides out his orgasm, fingers wringing out the last bit of his come before his hand settles at the base of his cock.

Alec finally opens his eyes, the image grainy and bright as his eyes adjust to the flood of light. He breathes.

“Holy shit, Magnus,” he mutters, still looking at the exposed ceiling. When Alec turns to Magnus, Magnus is smiling at him proudly.

“That wasn’t so hard, now, was it?” Magnus says cheekily.

Alec laughs hoarsely, rubbing the back of his hand against his eyes. His eyes graze the very obvious tent in the crotch of Magnus’ pants.

Magnus waves Alec off. “I’ll deal with that later.”

Alec, feeling bolder now, slips off the couch and onto his knees. “Let me.”

“Alec, you don’t have to,” Magnus says with humor, but Alec’s already unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his pants.

“This is still a casting couch, isn’t it?” Alec smirks, springing Magnus’ cock from his underwear, “Maybe let me redeem myself after that horrible first run.”

Magnus laughs in response, but his eyes glaze with fervor as he watches Alec’s tongue dart out of his mouth, swiping across his lower lip, a habit.

“Are you sure?” Magnus asks.

Alec gives Magnus’ shaft a lingering kiss.

“Yes,” he says with a smile, “And I’m still waiting on those new promises, Magnus.”

With that, Alec takes Magnus into his mouth.

It’s weeks after the casting couch when Alec receives a text from Magnus.

_Have you checked the final upload of the thing we shot two weeks ago?_

Alec gives his hair a final scrub with a towel before typing out his reply.

_Yeah, I watched it_

Alec’s phone dings again.

_When was the last time you checked it?_

Alec hasn’t looked at it since the first time he did. He didn’t see the point of obsessing over engagement and view counts. Also, he just doesn’t like the idea of watching his own porn unless absolutely necessary. He types out his reply.

_Not since the first time I saw it, why_

Yet another ding.

_Well, look at it now._

Alec raises a brow. He pads towards his laptop, enters the site name, and clicks on ‘new’. He sees his and Magnus’ casting couch video right at the top. He squints, scanning the page for anything note-worthy, and when it gets to the view count, his eyes widen in shock.

Alec clambers for his phone and calls up Magnus’ number. Alec doesn’t let Magnus get one word in before he’s exclaiming, “How the hell does this one-week-old video have almost two million views?!”

“I think.. they like _us_ ,” Magnus says carefully, “The comments have a very hopeful tone to it.”

Alec scrambles back to his laptop and scrolls down to the comment section. It’s a lot of **_they’re a couple, right_** and **_are they fucking or making love I can’t tell_**. Alec can’t help but laugh at one comment that said simply says **_OH MY GOD JUST TOUCH HIM!!!!!_** There’s even a whole bunch of **_I would pay for an hour-long video of both of them doing ANYTHING_**

Alec breathes out. “Holy shit.”

“I agree,” Magnus chuckles, “Well, what do you say? Can I interest you in another project with me?”

Alec passes a hand over his mouth and realizes he has a smile on his face. “Only if you promise to touch me this time,” he teases.

It elicits another laugh from Magnus, one Alec could already see in his mind.

“I promise.”


End file.
